Save Me
by SingingMisery
Summary: There are many different ways to honour the gods.


Title: Save Me

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Warnings: Angst, religious implcations, sex, AU. Descriptions of two people of the same sex engaging in sex.

Notes: Hello again! I would like to say this took me forever! I started this back in the second week of August. Wow! But, I finished it. That's what important.

Beta: As usual, the fabulous Etrix/Etrixan

* * *

It was considered a barbaric ritual. Abandoned by most, it was only practiced by a handful of villages. The elders had a protector of sorts watching over their land and people, allowing them all to live happy lives. An immortal being whose magic was deeply in tuned with the earth.

But that being needed energy to fuel this magic. So, every leap year, a virgin was chosen to be given as a gift to the protector. It was taboo to speak about what went on in the castle where the protector lived, but rumours did spread. Whispers arose about blood being consumed, of painful screams echoing out into the night. The souls who were to be delivered were never seen again.

And so it had come to pass that Cloud was chosen. The mayor's wife had given birth to a young girl, and they needed a replacement if she ever was chosen. He sought out the Strifes, a childless couple. A price was set and Cloud was born. He had no friends, the whole town knowing he was conceived simply as a replacement for the mayor's child. His parents stood by, not even looking at him as he was taken away. His wrists were bound with rope and he was roughly led to a waiting carriage. No words were exchanged as the long journey began to the home of the protector. Cloud didn't look up, didn't register the blurring countryside outside the window. All he could think about was that he didn't want to die. But that's what awaited him, a painful death.

Finally, the carriage stopped. The door was opened and he was dragged out. He was not quite able to suppress a whimper of pain when the rope cut deeper into his wrists, drawing blood.

One of his captors smiled grimly. "Get used to pain, little one. You'll be feeling a lot of it."

Cloud shuddered, eyes taking in the surroundings. The castle was enormous, towers reaching up to a darkened sky. Quickly, he was led to the entrance. The men cast nervous glances to each other, and hurriedly opened the door. The walls of the castle were adorned with large paintings of winged creatures and strange animals. But the magnificence of it all was lost on Cloud. The creatures seemed to be reaching out for him, mouths opening in snarls. The long rope binding his wrists together was tied to a statue of a crumbling angel in the entrance hall. The men exchanged one final look, terror plainly written in their eyes. With that, they all but ran to the exit. As soon as the door closed behind them, Cloud tried to yank himself free. Tradition be damned, he did not want to die. Not like this.

But he underestimated how strong his bindings were. He only managed to cut his wrists further, blood dripping onto his bare feet and the cold floor. He had to get away, he had to get away. Terror made his movements spastic. Then, like something out a nightmare, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the open space. A voice, quiet and amused, floated down to him.

"Why do you struggle so? It is obvious you are not going anywhere."

With a screech, Cloud pulled even more frantically at the rope. _Oh god, oh god_. He can almost see it, bruises imprinted upon pale skin. His blood sprayed on the floor like little crimson pellets. Skin peeled back to expose the whiteness that lay beneath the surface. Each image heightening his panic until he couldn't even breathe.

This made that fact that, suddenly, he was no longer bound to the stone angel anymore all the more startling. He fell to the floor, a pained noise emitting from his throat. With a struggle, he righted himself, bound wrists held in front of himself for defence. If he was going to be attacked, he wanted to at least have a fighting chance to escape. His eyes frantically scanned the hall, searching for the source of the voice.

Out of the shadows, stepped a figure. Cloud blinked, focusing his gaze on the person. A tall man, with long silver hair studied him with amused green eyes. He wore a black robe, cut to reveal pale skin over muscles. He smiled faintly. "I see they've brought me another gift."

Cloud glared, trying to make himself look tougher then he was. But he knew, with his wrists tied and no way to get up fast, he was failing miserably. "I'm no gift."

Another small smile. "Of course you aren't." With deliberate strides, the stranger walked forward. Cloud backed up, body hitting the wall. With awkward movements, he tried to stand. But his foot slipped and he fell to the ground. His naked legs got tangled in the white robe he was forced to wear, making him feel even more vulnerable. He closed his eyes, breath stuttering as he waited for the first flash of pain.

He thrashed and bellowed when his hands were gripped. He almost didn't notice that the rope was undone from his wrists. Confused by this new found freedom, but unwilling to waste this opportunity, he scrambled to his feet and ran for the door. He glanced behind him, to see if the man was pursing him, only to run right into _him_. Questions of _what _and _how _flittered through his mind as he was caught. He was pressed against the wall, the man using his weight to hold him down. Dimly, Cloud registered that he wasn't being painfully restrained, that this stranger was simply holding him still. But he struggled still. "Let me go!"

"Hush. I am not going to hurt you." The words were soothing, believable, and a part of Cloud wanted to just give into them. But the stories he heard of what happened to people in this place...he couldn't let that happen. So he continued to fight, trying to throw the stronger body off of him. The same soothing words were repeated again and again. Finally, his body sagged, the fight leaving him.

"J-just do it. Make it quick." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what happened next. To his surprise, his arms were encircled right above his wrists. He opened one eye to discover the green eyes studying his injured wrists.

"You're hurt." With that, he lifted himself off of the smaller body beneath him. "I have a few things upstairs that will stop the bleeding and the pain." He still had Cloud caged between his forearms.

"Upstairs?" Cloud was unable to hide his confusion. He thought dungeons were supposed to be in the lower parts of the building. After all, that is where he expected to be taken. And the offer for his wounds to be taken care of was out there as well. This was nothing like the picture he had in his mind.

The man smiled, once again looking faintly amused. "I know you are expecting whips and chains, little one. But I assure, whatever stories you have heard have been lies." As he ushered Cloud up the stairs, he added quietly, "Besides, the ritual is more powerful if you have willing participant."

The room he was led to was quite spacious. A large canopy bed was in the center of the room, covered in a thick looking blanket and several pillows. Cloud paused, taking it in with confusion. The man gestured for him to sit on the bed, but Cloud didn't move. The silver haired stranger retrieved a small, velvet bag. He turned around, another faint smile on his face. "Please sit. It will be more comfortable...for both of us."

Cloud didn't respond right away, still wary of what could happen. Then, painfully slow, he sat on the far side of the bed. The man chuckled, seemingly amused by this as he emptied out the bag. Cloud frowned in annoyance. "W-what do you want to do?"

The man held up his hand. "First, I think we need to know who the other is." He paused, arranging the contents of the bag in a line. "They call me Sephiroth." His tone seemed to suggest there was more, but he stopped there.

"I'm Cloud." The blond kept his tone clipped, still anxious.

Sephiroth nodded. "Will you allow me to care for your wounds, Cloud?" The question was calm and careful suggestion that Sephiroth had no ulterior motives. The younger of the two carefully scooted closer, prepared to bolt if he needed to. Once he was close enough, he held out his bloody wrists, waiting. Sephiroth seemed to understand the implicit trust being shown, and poured green liquid from a bottle onto a cloth. "It's a potion that will clean the scratches."

Cloud nodded, his eyes focusing on the walls as the cloth was gently dabbed over his cuts. Silence stretched out to a point where it became unbearable. "You said they called you Sephiroth. Who are they?"

Sephiroth paused in his ministrations, head cocked to the side. "Your priests. My real name hasn't been used for so long,..I have forgotten it." The silver haired man dabbed at the last cut. "There."

Cloud watched as his wounds healed, leaving pink and healthy skin behind. His mouth dropped open, unable to believe what he saw. "H-how..." He couldn't seem to form the words. Carefully, he ran his finger over his left wrist. Despite the fact that there was no pain, he jerked. Cloud looked back up in Sephiroth's eyes. "What are you?" He nearly cringed at how rude that sounded. He had been brought up to be quiet and not to ask any questions. But he had never seen something like that performed. His past fear was nearly forgotten, settling in the back of his mind. He realized he was safe. In fact, he felt safer here than he had ever felt with his family.

Sephiroth considered the question, head cocked to the side. "I am a Seraph, an angel of sorts. I was sent here as a punishment."

Cloud frowned. "An angel? But I-I thought angels had wings and light around them." Then the other words sunk in. "What did you do?" At the look that was shot his way, he stammered, "I-I'm sorry, I..."

Sephiroth held up his hand, faintly amused. "It's alright. I can never get over how curious humans are." He looked back at Cloud. "Or apologetic they can be."

The blonds' face heated. "I'm..."

Sephiroth quietly interrupted, sparing Cloud further embarrassment."Around 1000 years ago, my mother, goddess of the underworld, tried to lead a rebellion against the other gods. She was defeated and sentenced to remain in her realm for all eternity. Fearing retribution from me, they sent here to live among you mortals."

Cloud frowned, unexpected anger making him clench his fists. "That is...unfair! I mean, you didn't do anything and yet you were punished. You were innocent and they..." He twisted the blanket between his clenched fists. This stranger had shown him more kindness than his family ever had. Why was this happening to him?

The angel frowned, leaning forward to gently catch Cloud's thin wrists. Sephiroth coaxed Cloud to relax his fists, splaying his hands on the soft blanket. "I'm not going to be here forever. Before, I was reckless and wild. I did want vengeance on my mother's captors. As part of my punishment, I am to send as many souls as I can to the kingdom of the gods. In order to do that, I take their pain, their sadness, and make it my own. With nothing burdening them, they are free to leave this world. You see, Cloud, you weren't just chosen for your youth, or your obvious beauty." At this, Sephiroth gently ran his thumb over Cloud's pulse point on his wrist. "You are a good person who has been unhappy for quite awhile." Two fingers slid under Cloud's chin, tilting his face up to meet Sephiroth's gaze. Knowing green eyes swept over him. "Am I right?"

They both knew what the answer was. But as much as Cloud wanted to give in..."That would mean I'd have to die." His voice was barely above a whisper as he studied the twirling pattern of the cover he sat on.

Sephiroth frowned, "It would be painless, like floating away. You're soul would be instantly transported to..."

"But there is so much I want to do!" Cloud was now no longer afraid to interrupt. Sephiroth seemed to not be annoyed by it. "I've never been outside my village, never let out of my parent's sight. I want to see the ocean. I've never been there. I've never fallen in..." He broke off the sentence, face heated with embarrassment.

Again, pale fingers slid under his chin. "You've never fallen in what?"

Cloud chewed on his bottom lip. "Love. I've never fallen in love."

Sephiroth focused his gaze on the window, confused. Most of the children sent his way were quite happy to go. They were like old men and women in child bodies, too jaded about life to see the good in it. But Cloud was different. He still had faith that the world was a wondrous place. He had no idea where this new found connection had come from. "Cloud, are your parents from Nibelheim?"

To his surprise, Cloud blushed, looking away. "My mother is. My father...was a nomad, a traveller of the mountain. My father didn't want any connections..." He didn't finish the statement. That made sense, Cloud had a connection with the earth. It explained why Sephiroth felt so strongly about him. He had never suggested this, in the eternity he had been here. But Cloud was special. He deserved the decision.

"There is another way." Relieved sapphire-coloured eyes looked up at him. "But it involves a more...physical act of exchanging your sadness." He waited for realization to sink in. But the only answer he received was the slow blinking of Cloud's eyes. He barely repressed a smile. _So innocent..._"We would have to engage in intercourse."

Cloud's face heated immediately, his eyes once again focusing on the blanket, unable to look the angel in the face. He knew what Sephiroth was talking about, having overheard rumours from friend's of his parents of servants meeting in secret to perform 'filthy acts' with one another. "Isn't that...immoral? The priests always said that sex was a sin and that..."

Now it was Sephiroth's turn to interrupt. "Your priests are wrong. Mortal bodies were made for several purposes." He trailed his fingernails along Cloud's arm, inciting a shiver. "To give you pleasure is one of those purposes. Sex is a way of letting go, of expressing emotions that may be locked away from day to day. There is nothing wrong with it, nothing dirty or impure." Sephiroth now used both his hands to gently press on the pressure points of Cloud's lithe body, lessening the tension in his shoulders, his neck, his arms. "You have nothing to fear from this. Or from me." With this last sentence, Sephiroth lowered his mouth to Cloud's neck, pressing a barely-there kiss to the pale skin. "Let me take care of you."

Cloud was torn, unsure what to do. The values he had been brought up in were echoing through his head. But the sensations Sephiroth were invoking in him were so good, he didn't want this to stop. Whatever this would lead to. But if it meant saving his life...He nodded once, an action so small, Sephiroth thought he missed it. "I trust you." The words come out a lot steadier than Cloud thought they would.

Hands travelled up his arms to his shoulders, unhooking the straps of the robe he had been forced to wear. His upper torso was exposed. Sephiroth gently pushed him back onto the bed, sprawling his body along the soft cover. The angel hovered over him, his long hair ghosting over Cloud's body. He nearly giggled at the tickling sensation, but the look Sephiroth gave him sent all thoughts of laughter scattering away. Those green eyes were alight with such hunger and desire that Cloud was left speechless. He never thought he would be making such a powerful being look at him like that. He had never received any attention apart from chastisement.

Cloud waited for Sephiroth to do something. But the silver haired seraph was remaining still. The blond licked his suddenly dry lips. "W-why aren't you..." His nerves stole his breath away.

"You need to breathe." Sephiroth nuzzled into his neck gently, urging Cloud to breathe evenly. He moved his mouth down, kissing at the junction of Cloud's neck and shoulder. Unconsciously, the blond tilted his head, allowing Sephiroth to caress more skin with his lips. Taking great care not to bruise Cloud's skin, he moved further down. Sephiroth paused for a moment to lick at the dips in the clavicles. The boy gasped, fire unfurling in his stomach to race along his veins. Hands soon followed the lips, trailing up Cloud's sensitive sides. Little whimpers and moans slipped out of his mouth. He tried to suppress them, embarrassed to be making noises. Sephiroth stopped, looking up at him. "You don't have to keep quiet. Let me hear you." He dipped down his head to take a small nipple into his mouth. This time, Cloud let out a loud whimper, little thrills racing up and down his spine. He squirmed slightly, only stilling when strong hands landed on his hips. His face flushed, vivid against his pale skin.

"S-sorry."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Don't apologize. Gives me an excuse to touch you." He was sure Cloud had no idea just how tempting he was. His blush had spread, colouring his shoulders and chest pink. Large blue eyes stared up at him, nervous but open to whatever may come. His thin body was unmarked and pure, just begging to be touched with Sephiroth's hands and mouth. His chest heaved slightly, a testament to his inexperience. He had never viewed humans as overtly beautiful. They were like stars, sparkling and distance. But Cloud was something special, something he wanted to cherish and never let go. His mouth went dry when he saw Cloud lying pale on the bed, waiting, trusting. With his touches and kisses, he pulled more delicious noises from the blond.

Cloud's world dissolved to nothing more than cool, gentle hands and a soft mouth on his rapidly heated skin. All the feelings over nervousness or fear from being like this were being consumed by his desire. He had never felt like this before. Soon, Sephiroth's hands trailed down lower and with a couple of tugs, Cloud was bared. His nervousness spiked again. Was he good enough for Sephiroth? Good-looking enough? Would he find some fault and just stop? That thought stopped him. Suddenly, he found himself actually wanting this, not just in an effort to save his life.

All of his anxious thinking was dispersed by Sephiroth's exhale of wonder. "I have never seen such beauty." At first, Cloud thought he was humouring him. But the look of lust and awe told him Sephiroth was serious.

The kisses that followed were more passionate than before, leaving searing paths in their wake. Cloud was left trembling with want, whimpers transforming to cries. He jerked when Sephiroth pressed a heated, open-mouthed kiss to his hip, hands trailing gently along the delicate skin of his quivering thighs. "Relax," Sephiroth instructed him again. Before Cloud could register what was happening, his half-hard erection was engulfed in wet heat. His world narrowed and froze, and he was unable to do anything but feel and focus on breathing right. Face heated, he stared at Sephiroth, silently begging him to move. A small chuckle sent vibrations along his cock, and Cloud flung his head back into the pillow with a choked noise.

And then, _oh yes, yes finally_, Sephiroth moved. Cloud nearly sobbed with relief, his need swiftly becoming almost painful. The angel used his wonderful tongue to tease the leaking head, catching the drops of fluid. Sephiroth, not wanting this to end but mindful of Cloud's movements, sped up his pace. Soon, Cloud was thrashing around, eyes screwed tight with pleasure. The only hint Sephiroth had that the end was near was the thickening of the shaft in his mouth. Surprisingly, Cloud didn't cry out this time. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, face flush with desire. His body trembled with the force of his orgasm. Sephiroth caught all of the sweet liquid, swallowing it.

Cloud felt shattered. Never had he experienced anything like that. His eyes fluttered, unsure whether to stay open or closed. With each breath, he felt his body piece itself back together as he floated down from his high. He was aware of Sephiroth's hand in his hair, stroking the strands with overt tenderness.

Finally, Cloud was able to open his eyes. He focused on a strong arm, muscles ripping slightly with movement. Then, his eyes traveled up to amused green eyes. "Are you alright?"

Cloud took stock of his body. No pain, no fear. "I-I am."

Sephiroth gripped his chin, tilting his head to look out the window. It was dark now, the night sky glittering. "The world isn't ending. Nothing is falling from the sky." The words had an amused tone to them, accompanied by the little half smirk that Cloud was quickly growing to like. "So, will you let me continue?"

There was more? Cloud nodded shyly, At this point, he trusted Sephiroth, believed that he would not be hurt. His lips were caught in a soft kiss, hands massaging along the sensitive skin of Cloud's shoulders. Pleasure fizzled down the boy's spine, settling in the small of his back. His manhood started to swell again. Feeling bold, he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck and bucked his hips. He was awarded with a low gasp, and the darkening of the angel's eyes.

Once again, Cloud found himself on his back, looking up into emerald eyes. Without taking his eyes away, Sephiroth reached for another bottle, this one full of purple liquid. Carefully, he arranged Cloud's body to his liking, left knee bent at angle that put the blonds' body on display. Drizzling the lavender-smelling oil on his fingers, he traced along Cloud's pink entrance. When the response was the tensing of the pliant body, Sephiroth rested the fingers of his clean hand on Cloud's slender hip. With a soft squeeze, he urged the blond to relax again. "You need to keep calm," he murmured, accompanying the words with another slow circling action.

Cloud managed not to tense this time. With a steadying breath, he allowed Sephiroth to explore. The fingers were caressing and tapping slightly, never adding any pressure. It was clear that he would go through with this only when Cloud gave him express permission. With a couple of deep breaths, he was ready.

His body easily accepted the first finger. The sting was a faint twinge. Mostly it felt incredibly strange. Cloud stared up into Sephiroth's handsome face, following the fine lines that came from the look of concentration with his eyes. A second finger joined the first and the two begin to stretch the muscles of Cloud's entrance.

Now there was some pain. Cloud closed his eyes with a moan. His hip was squeezed reassuringly again, along with a murmured praise. The fingers gently explored, until the hit something inside him that made waves of pleasure surge up his over his body. He gasped, eyes widening once again. Sephiroth smiled, fingers pressing on that wonderful spot again. "You like that?"

Cloud nodded, unable to draw a breath to speak. Everything seemed brighter, sharper. The pain was still there, but the pleasure almost overwhelmed it. He moaned with disappointment when the fingers were removed, feeling almost a sense of loss. There was some rustling above him as Sephiroth kneeled and arranged both their bodies, with Cloud's arms around his neck and thin, colt-like legs dangling on either side of his waist. "Are you still sure you want to go through with this?"

Cloud nodded without hesitation. He was ready.

With a slight push of his hips, Sephiroth entered the blond. He stopped when nails pressed into his shoulders hard enough to bruise. Likely, with his otherworldly lineage, his injuries were instantly healed. He smoothed his hands over Cloud, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The tone of his voice reached Cloud's mind even if the words didn't. He added another inch of hard flesh. Soon, he was fully sheathed inside. The boy's were screwed shut in concentration, his brow furrowed with pain. Sephiroth cradled his face in his hands, kissing him with as much passion as he could manage.

Finally, Cloud started to relax. Through the pain, the feeling was exquisite. He was full in such a way that all of the empty places inside him disappeared. Sephiroth was taking such care to see he enjoyed every minute of this. He shifted a little, finding the sting had lessened a bit. The angel seemed to get the message and pushed back inside with a roll of his hips. The pattern repeated itself, with the tension in Cloud's body lessening with each thrust. His cock rubbed between their bodies with maddening friction. Then, Sephiroth adjusted his angle. That same wonderful spot inside was struck. Heat coiled in his belly.

"Ohhhhh." He wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's trim waist. "Please," his voice breathless with desire. That wonderful blush spread over his fair shoulders. Sephiroth acquiesced to his pleas, his thrust quickening. The boy started to squirm and whine, the heat overwhelming now. Pleasure was threatening to consume them both.

And with one thrust, Cloud was lost. Swept away, his energy spent, he just managed to hold his head above the torrent. Intense heat spread inside him, but he was too gone to register it fully.

And just as suddenly, he was found. Hands were stroking his hair. A cloth was rubbed over his stomach, cleaning the sticky wetness there. Carefully, Cloud opened his eyes to an amused smile. For a while, they didn't speak, just basking in the comfortable silence.

Then Cloud blurted, "I don't want to leave you." His face heated with his admission, but he didn't take it back. He meant it.

Sephiroth didn't immediately answer, instead smoothing the sheets with his palms. Cloud was shocked to recognize that Sephiroth was nervous. "I admit that I don't want you to leave either." He paused, then shook his head. "But you must."

Cloud froze, unable to look at Sephiroth. "Why? Is it something I did?"

The angel looked vaguely panicked. "No. Cloud, I will live forever. I've had a lifetime to accept that. You are human, your life is merely a blink to most of the beings in my home. If you were to stay with me, you would live forever as well. Immortality is not taken well with mortals. I couldn't ask you to do that."

Cloud sat up, eyes serious. "Sephiroth, I can take it. That just means I get to spend eternity with you. That is just fine with me." The humour of the situation was not lost on Cloud. Suddenly, he was the one being reassuring and Sephiroth was the nervous one.

The silver haired angel looked obviously relieved. He caught Cloud's petal-coloured lips in a desperate kiss. Tomorrow, they would leave the castle for parts unknown, wishing to explore the world. But for now, Sephiroth slept, watched over by his angel.

* * *

Reviews please? They make me happy!


End file.
